


红果

by LittleCoat



Category: Love By Chance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCoat/pseuds/LittleCoat





	红果

都怪他太喜欢嘟着嘴巴讲话。  
Tin一边甩开湿漉漉的内裤一边想着。  
上午和那穷小子的会面实在算不上愉快，还没说上几句话对方的嗓门音量已经提升到了刺耳的程度，Tin知道自己惹人讨厌的功力足以在几句回话中完美体现，所以当他看到对方垂在身体侧面的双手紧紧握成拳头的时候，心里倒是一点也不意外。毕竟他们每次相遇都必定是场恶战。  
只是究竟如何从明明是互相厌恶的拉力较量转变成潮湿旖旎不可言说的梦境，这其中的线索实在是无迹可寻。Tin忿忿地从床头柜边抽出几张纸，面色不善地擦拭自己的腹部。  
那讨厌鬼今天穿了足球队的训练服，天蓝色白色相间的短袖上衣搭配上同色系的短裤，上面大喇喇地蹭着草屑和泥土，布料也一定是劣质不透气的材质，蒸腾着刚刚训练完的热气，上上下下无论是哪一点都无法构成让人血脉喷张的充要条件。  
真是见了鬼。  
他慢吞吞地拿纸巾划过还有些湿润的前端，纸浆略微粗硬的质感让他不禁又心猿意马地回想起刚刚梦里的情景，咸湿的内容因为缺乏现实基础而乏有延伸的空间，就如被拽着升不高的气球，触到了云彩的边角，轻微蹭了一下，空虚又柔软，连带着湿漉漉的水痕，搔靴难止痒。  
他需要一些有实感的，比如白嫩挺翘的臀尖，比如红樱桃一般的乳头，比如隐藏在肉感十足嘴唇里的小颗牙齿。  
Tin又仔细回想了一遍，Can生气的时候脸会最先涨红起来，紧接着是耳朵，他一定自己没有注意到，他一开始激动回话，下巴就会自然上扬，连带着嘴唇也会不自觉地嘟起来，这使得任何恶毒的回话都带了点撒娇的成分，杀伤力瞬间减半。  
没什么攻击力，反倒养眼得紧。  
他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，重新躺回床上，已经盘算好了第二天下午没课的安排。  
第二天下课后他亦步亦趋地跟在Pete后面，装作没有发现对方几次的欲言又止，一直走到了球场入口，Pete终于忍不住停下脚步，抓住了他的手臂。  
“我没有要找Ae的麻烦，我是来跟Can说话的。”  
Pete根本不相信他，“你们明明才吵过架，哪里还有什么好说。”  
Tin无意跟他解释那么多，越过他的肩膀看向球场找人，搜寻了一圈也没看到Can的身影，他心有不甘地往更远处张望，连Pete的追问都没有分心思去回答。听到脚步声之后他总算舍得把头转了回来，Ae面色不善地站到Pete旁边，Can同样没有好脸色地跟在后面，八成是刚下课，还好好穿着学校的制服，Tin视线绕了几圈也没有找到窥探到雪白皮肤的突破口，很是遗憾地收回目光。  
话不投机半句多，果然还没说上几句就又有吵起来的趋势，他反倒没有再继续揪着对方话根讽刺回去的兴趣了，Can激动起来脸都涨得通红，那片红晕蔓延到了脖子根部就戛然而止了，没有晕染到隐藏在半敞领口中的雪白胸口，那尚算饱满的弧度把松软材质的衬衣撑得像模像样，Tin生出几分可惜又遗憾的心思来，只恨衬衫上第二颗纽扣缝得不对位置。  
他像是为了夜晚见不得人的梦境拼凑数据，前天在脑海中保存了对方耳骨侧边不引人注目的可爱小痣，昨天输入了对方扬起脖颈时呈现出的脆弱又漂亮的弧度曲线，只是这些无关紧要的部位根本无法成为合格春梦的高潮点，反而变成让气球不上不下的要命拖累。被学校制服限制着，这个时候Tin才察觉出足球队训练服短裤的美妙。  
“Ae我去换衣服。”Can气鼓鼓地瞪了Tin一眼，自顾自地拎着运动包往更衣室走去，Tin半分犹豫都没有就跟了过去。  
Can在他面前用力甩上更衣室的门，Tin摸摸鼻子站在原地笑，对方小孩子一样幼稚的示威举动让他忍不住发笑，他整了整背包，连门都没敲就推开走进去。  
Can的柜子在柱子旁边的角落，他背对着大门正低头扶着柜门甩掉脚上的球鞋，大概是已经解开了裤子前面的拉链，西装面料的宽大裤子松松垮垮地挂在他的胯骨处，稍微并住双腿，估计裤子就能彻底滑落。  
Tin右手背后关上大门，没有急着上前。他紧盯着那人的动作，没来由地想起家里客厅的果盘，嫩红透着水的水蜜桃，鲜红的樱桃，甜腻微涩的提子，满盈地堆在一起，散发着需要被人品尝的香气。  
Can肯定比它们更香。  
“喂你看什么看！”Can面色不善地转过头来，垂坠下来的白衬衫堪堪遮住大腿根，他毫无自觉地叉开双腿，并未觉得有任何不妥。  
真是要了命，Tin满眼只看得到他大腿处滑腻的白肉，衬衫实在太薄，根本遮不住他臀部被内裤边勒出的那一小条鼓胀的嫩肉，迷人的丘壑，咬下去八成会流出甜腻的汁水。他明明见过更直白更裸露的，但没有一个像现在这样勾得他口干舌燥，得用十分定力才能控制住不去掀开那层遮挡。  
“怕什么，大不了让你看回来。”他面上强装淡定，见那人红了耳朵，更是起了逗弄之心，故意慢慢解开胸前的纽扣。Tin知道自己手长得好看，不遗余力地凸起关节指骨，缓慢扯开领带上的结，松松垮垮地吊在胸前。  
他的眼神太过炙热，让Can浑身不自在起来。足球队训练的时候七八个男生闹哄哄聚在狭小的更衣室里换衣服是再常见不过的事情，根本没有遮挡的自觉，玩的好的甚至可以大喇喇地开彼此敏感器官长度的玩笑，调笑着互相上手逗弄也是常有的事情。他好歹也是个成年人了，怎么像个毛头小子一样被人盯着看就脸红。  
“谁要看你。”他嘟囔着掉转过身子，满心以为只留下后背还稍微安全一点，没想到刚好遂了那人的肮脏心思。  
Tin紧紧盯着Can的身体移动，视网膜里充满着都是隐藏在白色衬衫下的诱人弧度，平凡的黑色男士四角内裤在白色布料下探头探脑地漏出些许阴影出来，明晃晃地彰显着柔软的布料触感。Can没有察觉出丝毫的异样，一心只想着赶快换好衣服，他把校服裤子甩进更衣柜里，略微踮起脚尖去够放在柜子顶的运动包。  
大概运动员都有着匀称的小腿肌肉线条，少年如春天竹笋般的细长身躯慢慢在Tin面前完全伸展开来，从圆润的脚趾到细弱的脚踝，从瘦削的小腿到匀称的大腿，再到那片迷人的丘壑，Tin眼神走过的路途湿漉漉的，旖旎的水痕完全被细白的皮肤吸收了个干净。  
“我给你拿。”他没注意自己的嗓子低哑到了这种程度。  
紧贴过去的身体如移动火山般热烫，被他贴住的Can慌张抖动地像是秋天一阵风吹过就会掉落的叶子。因着身高差异的关系，Tin的大腿正贴上他肖想了很久的迷人丘壑，他还没来得及细细感受温热柔软的触感，就被一把推开，热源也随之消失。  
“不用，我自己可以。”  
太可惜了，Tin摸着下巴识趣地站远了些，看着Can快速翻出训练服套上，攥紧手里的包头也不抬就急匆匆地冲出去。  
Tin在原地站了一会，然后慢条斯理地走到Can的柜子前面，打开盯着里面的黑色制服裤子看了好久，犹豫了一下还是关上了柜门。  
别真的跟个变态一样，他对自己说道。  
有了想法也有了目标，剩下的就是按部就班的步骤。Tin只是懒散，看起来对什么都不上心无所谓，其实如果真要付诸行动，他比谁都能飞快做下决定。  
Can有着最适合被烙下痕迹的侧颈，适合被咬，被亲，被捏住软肉厮磨。不知道自己诱人的人，才更容易在不经意间展露出令人窒息的绝美诱惑，他走路时的姿态，他说话时的神色，连他支起下巴的手臂线条与手指相交的弧度，都是迷人的钝角。他肯定不知道，Tin很善于平衡自己注视过去的目光里露骨所占的比例，把握的程度刚刚好低于粗神经的Can能察觉的底线。  
Tin是个不折不扣的控制鬼和侵略鬼，在他察觉到自己对Can有些不正常的兴趣之后，就开始转变自己的态度，半真半假地耍了几个花招来哄骗Can富裕的同情心，在享受被人挂在心上的在乎的同时，不动声色地慢慢伸出触角来。  
有的时候，他真的搞不清楚Can究竟是不懂七情六欲毫无防范意识的白纸一张，还是扮猪吃老虎以退为进的玩人小妖精。难道不知道随便在已经动了坏心眼的男人面前做出闭眼嘟嘴的举动会带来怎样的恶果吗？  
Tin叹了口气，第一次在美色面前伤起了脑筋。  
这天是他们刚缓和关系之后的第三次单独见面，Tin送他回家，在他家门栏处得寸进尺地提出亲吻道别的要求。他料想到Can的第一反应肯定是拒绝，所以早都铺陈好了一连串完美的回应。他就是吃准了Can心思单纯好哄，果然那人几句拒绝都被回堵之后就蹙起了眉头，妥协一般地嘟起嘴巴。  
“你要亲就亲吧。”  
甜蜜的果冻主动摆在眼前，肉感的上唇还微微颤抖，Tin喉咙一阵紧缩，他有点饿了。欺身上前准确地叼住那块嫩肉，他脑海当中闪现出昨晚电视上播放的纪录片，狮子矫健上前精准咬住面前猎物的脖颈，他迷迷糊糊地想到，滋味一定没有眼前的甘美。  
明明已经做好了心理准备，Can还是被他的动作吓了一跳，睫毛扇动着下意识就往后仰头逃脱，没想到反被对方的手掌握住后脑，非他本意地被按压着向前。  
他不是没有接吻过，但跟这次比起来之前根本算是玩闹般的浅尝辄止。他的上唇被反复研磨着，以十分色情的方式，对方好像有着无穷的耐心，大概他吃棒棒糖的时候也只会舔舐，不懂得还有咬碎这种食用方法吧，Can晕晕乎乎地想。他被诱哄着微微开启唇瓣，舌尖刚颤颤巍巍探了个头就被抓了个正着，不轻不重浑身发麻地被人舔舐着。他发抖着清明了心神，指尖的力气刚刚够推开Tin。  
“亲就亲，干嘛要伸舌头，你是狗吗？”他被亲的只有嘴是浑身上下最硬的地方，反作用力下他的双腿都有些发软，强撑着才没有一个趔趄丢人现眼。  
“不伸舌头的话，算什么接吻。”对方给的理由也很充分。  
Can气恼地耳朵都涨得通红，他恶狠狠地一边盯着眼前振振有词的流氓，一边用手背去蹭通红水光的嘴唇。Tin看他一脸被冒犯的神色，竟生出几分欺负成功的快感来。  
就是这样，他乐于见到看起来明显对情爱亲昵没有半分兴趣与经验的Can因着自己的举动逐渐被沾染上甜馥的气息，他一点一点的，用自己的方式，把Can用糖浆包裹好，一层又一层，最后大功告成，把他变成自己可以随时切开的蛋糕。  
他是真的没有那么着急，奶油和糖浆得用十成十的料，半点偷工减料都要不得。  
Tin从来不是什么圣人，他要的只不过是最简单最直接的欢愉，不会没关系，他喜欢并且热衷于教学，更乐意言传身教，用嘴用手，奉献出他所能用到的所有工具，一步一步把Can拖入深水。  
毕竟，水果要熟透了才好吃。  
不管怎么说，下次要哄着他把舌头伸出来才行。  
伸进我的嘴里，拜托。


End file.
